


Nuzzely Monster

by SterekFangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddly Derek, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mates, sweet overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Derek doesn't like when his mate doesn't pay attention to him.





	Nuzzely Monster

Stiles was wearing a huge hoodie and resting on the arm of the couch horizontally as he read an old emissary’s journal. He’d been laying on the couch since Derek had gone to training with the pack, which had been approximately seven hours. He’d gotten a bag of chips from the pantry, but he was good for the rest of the day.   
He’d been so engrossed in the book that he hadn’t noticed when Derek walked in the door carrying a huge bag of food.   
Stiles didn’t hear the shower turn on or the bones cracking as Derek shifted into his wolf in front of him. Didn’t even look up.   
Derek whined low in his throat, something he only did with his mate. Who happened to no be paying any attention to him. He padded to the couch, resting his large head on the cushion Stiles was resting his feet on. Nothing. He growled. Having enough he hopped on the couch, his front paws straddling Stiles’ hips and his hind legs sitting on the boy’s thighs. Stiles looked up, smiled at his mate, and returned his attention back to his book.   
Derek, after spending a day without his amazing mate just wanted his mate’s attention. Not many people knew Derek was a cuddly little wolf, but he’d been so closed off for so long, so touch-starved, that when it came to his mate he was a nuzzlely monster.   
He growled again, making Stiles look up, and cock an eyebrow at his furry purry mate. He smiled and shook his head, amused before going back to reading.   
Finally, Derek had enough of Stiles’ lack of interest. He wiggled and nuzzled his way up to Stiles’ chest and nosed his muzzle into the crook of Stile’s neck. He sighed, content to smell his mate’s bright and almost clean smell. He rubbed his nose gently along the column of Stiles’ throat. Stiles' head fell back and Derek heard him sigh in both exasperation and affection. “Der,” He sighed and rubbed the wolf’s head and behind his ears.   
Stiles caught a good spot and Derek loudly purred. The wolf raised his head and gently licked Stiles’ face and wolfishly grinned as Stiles huffed. What he wasn’t expecting was Stiles dropping the book and attacking, rolling the both of them off the couch, making sure Derek was on the bottom, landing with Stiles on his chest and belly. All of a sudden Derek shifted right beneath Stiles, who squealed when he realized his boyfriend was naked. “Derek! Put on some clothes dammit!” Stiles cried and rolled away, hiding his face in the floor.   
His boyfriend, however, was amused with himself. “Love you,” He whispered before kissing the back of Stiles’ neck before going off to find a pair of sweats.


End file.
